TITLE?
by PUSHxTOxOPEN
Summary: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS PULL JASON AND COURTNEY BACK TO EACH OTHER OR DRIVE THEM FATHER APART? (JOURNEY)
1. CHAPTER ONE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCPET THIS STORY LINE  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER OR PUSH THEM FARTHER APART?  
  
THIS STORY SO FAR HAS NO TITLE:  
  
**  
            Jason Morgan removes his hands from his face and grasped at the drink in front of him. He quickly devoured the remaining liquid and slammed it down on the counter top in front of him. He leaned forward and quietly signaled the bartender towards him.  
  
            "Hey man, you want another?" the bartender asked while using his rag to clean the table in front of Jason.  
  
            "Yeah," Jason replied as he began to rub his face again. The bartender quickly whisked up the empty cup and returned a full cup and a matter of seconds. Jason grasped the cup's handle and brought it to his mouth, drinking the contents inside. He could hear the angry words the people playing pool were throwing back at each other, and the drunken girls standing near him trying to get his attention. But nothing mattered at the moment; he just wanted to get drunk off his ass. It'd been long and stressful for Jason especially lately. After Michael hurting himself and his breakup with Courtney, he just needed some time to himself. Even Sonny seemed to realize this because he told Jason to turn his phone off and leave, which of course he didn't but he did leave. And he ended up here.  
  
            Courtney Morgan pulled her car into a small parking lot for a small bar. She pulled into the closest parking spot and stopped her car still debating whether she should get out and use the phone inside or just keep on moving. Her phone had just recently died and she was trying to call Carly because there was something important she needed to tell her. She didn't find the point since she couldn't even remember anymore but she got out of her car and went inside anyways.  
  
            Jason set his drink down on the table in front of him once again. He heard the doors open behind him and usually he wouldn't care but this time he felt obligated to turn around. He slowly turned his body around and there she stood, Courtney. Usually he would of demanded why she was here and been slightly upset since it was his day to himself. But right now he was to drunk to care.  
  
            "Courtney!" Jason called from across the room standing up and slowly making his way over to here.  
  
            "Jason? What are you doing here?" she asked as he finally made his way over to here.  
  
            "Me? I could ask the same to you?" Jason responded as he pushed his body against her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
            "Jason you're drunk. Get off me," she stated pushing on his chest so he would back up.  
  
            "Hey, fine. Let me buy you a drink," Jason said taking a step closer to her.  
  
            "No," she replied as she began to turn away to leave.  
  
            "Come on Courtney," Jason said grabbing at her arm but missing.  
  
            "I'll pass," she said while pushing him into a chair so he wouldn't fall over.  
  
            "Why?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
            "Cause it's a bad idea," she stated.  
  
            "No it's not, come on please?" Jason begged.  
  
            "Oh my god fine, but just one and then I'm out of here," Courtney replied as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bar. Jason fell into the seat he was sitting at previously and Courtney sat next to him. He once again waved the bartender over.  
  
            "Hey, Can you get my lady a drink?" Jason asked picking his up and taking a sip.  
  
            "Yeah sure thing," the bartender replied. He quickly returned with a cup and put it on the table in front of Courtney.  
  
            "I'm not you're lady jackass," Courtney said directing it towards Jason with irritation.  
  
            "Yeah whatever," he replied.  
  
Courtney not only let Jason buy her one drink, she let him buy her a couple more. Now they were both wasted off their asses. Jason was laughing hysterically for no apparent reason and Courtney was drinking more of her alcohol. The bartender, being the kid man he was, decided they had enough for one night. He quickly walked back and grabbed their now empty cups.  
  
            "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked clearly pissed off his alcohol had been jacked.  
  
            "You two have had enough for one night. I suggest you get yourselves a ride home," the bartender replied just before he walked away.  
  
            "Home, yeah that sounds good," Jason thought as he pictured his home in his mind, "You wanna come?"  
  
            "With you?" Courtney responded thinking whether or not she should join him. Deep down she knew she should get up and walk away but she was too drunk to realize, "Yeah sure,"  
  
            "Nice," Jason replied, "Who's driving?"  
  
            "You both sure as hell aren't. I'll call you both a cab," the kind bartender replied heading off towards the payphones.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE**

**GIVE ME SOME TITLE IDEAS… TITLES JUST AREN'T MY THING  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. CAN THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER OR DRIVE THEM FARTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**  
  
            About 20 minutes a cab pulled up in front of the bar. The bartender quickly ushered Jason and Courtney outside and into the car.  
  
            "Where we heading to?" the cab driver asked as Jason settled into the seat behind him.  
  
            "Uhh…" Jason thought for a moment but was having a case of memory loss. He then remembered where he lived and uttered it to the driver. The driver then started the car and headed off towards Jason's home.  
  
            The ride was pretty quiet except for Jason who kept laughing in the background for no apparent reason. Courtney felt like she was going to die. Eventually the car pulled up in front of Jason's building.  
  
            "Okay, we're here. Where's my money," the driver asked before Jason could stumble his way out of the car.  
  
            "Money?" Jason asked not entirely sure what the driver was asking from him.  
  
            "Pay the man Jason," Courtney explained.  
  
            "Pay him, right okay," Jason said quietly fishing out his wallet and throwing some dollar bills ahead of him. He then opened the door and fell out of the car. Courtney climbed out from behind him and stepped over his body. Just as Jason pulled himself out of harms way the driver quickly sped off into the darkness of the night. Jason dragged himself up off the concrete floor and dragged Courtney all the way up to his penthouse. He slammed open the door and threw his jacket off onto the couch. He then flopped himself onto a wooden chair right next to him. Courtney followed him inside and slowly made her way to the water that lay straight ahead of her.  
  
            "I think I'm dying," Courtney stated while pouring herself a glass of water.  
  
            "That sucks ass," Jason responded.  
  
            "Yeah," Courtney replied finishing off her glass of water and heading off to lie on the couch.  
  
            "Hey, this chair doesn't have any arm things," Jason explained clearly upset.  
  
            "Does it really matter?" Courtney asked trying to block out all sounds.  
  
            "Damn right it does! My arms are so freaking tired," he explained once again.  
  
            "Oh my god shut up," Courtney responded turning away from him.  
  
            "Hey, that's mean," Jason said, "Come here."  
  
            "What?" she asked sitting up slightly to face him.  
  
            "You look really hot," Jason said staring at her.  
  
            "You look sexy," she responded.  
  
            "Really? I know," he replied running his hands over his chest. Courtney laughed slightly as she got up and walked closer to him.  
  
            "Gimmie a lap dance," he whispered when she came close enough to touch.  
  
            "What," Courtney responded laughing even more.  
  
            "Come on," Jason said quietly as he gently grabbed Courtney and pulled her down onto his lap, "You know you wanna."  
  
            "You know I'm not too sure…." Courtney began but her sentence trailed off as Jason brought his lips to hers.  
  
             He kissed her quickly but wrapped his arms tighter around her. Pulling his face away from hers he stared into her eyes for a moment the once again proceeded to kiss her. She opened her mouth tasting the liquor he had consumed earlier until he pulled his lips off hers and began to kiss her neck. She pulled her arms away from his neck and ran them down his chest stopping at the bottom of his shirt, then pulled up. He pulled away from her long enough for her to take off his shirt and toss it to the side. He proceeded to do the same, pulling her shirt from her body and tossing it off towards the side. He then kissed her again. Courtney ran her hands even lower right down to his belt which she began to unbuckle. She finally pulled it off and tossed yet another piece of clothing to the side. She smiled at him as she began to unbutton his pants. She proceeded and pulled them down slightly revealing his white boxer/briefs. Deep down inside she knew this was wrong, very very wrong. But she was took drunk to even care. Jason wrapped his arms tighter around her as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried over her to the couch and laid her down climbing on top. She let him kiss her, touch her until his kisses began to trail down her neck.  
  
            "Jason…." She said quietly until sleep over took her. Jason kept on going until he realized he was the only one moving.  
  
            "Courtney?" he asked as he laid his head down. Just as it had to Courtney sleep overtook Jason at the worst moment.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
  
IF I GET FIVE MORE REVIEWS ****ILL**** CONTINUE WITH MY STORY**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER ****OR DRIVE**** THEM FURTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!**

            Jason slightly opened his eyes the next morning but quickly shut them. The sun shining through the window was making his already throbbing head hurt worse. He felt something move beneath him. He forced his eyes open to reveal a still sleeping Courtney. Jason was surprised to see his ex-wife sleeping under him so he made an effort to roll off her. Not realizing he was on a couch he happened to roll onto the hard floor.   
  
            "Ah, shit," Jason complained rubbing his sore head. This was enough to wake Courtney for her sleeping state. She peered over the edge of the couch staring down at Jason.  
  
            "Jason?" she questioned.  
  
            "Yes?" he asked in an irritated way. He thought his head was going to bust and talking just didn't help. Courtney stared down at herself realizing she wasn't wearing a shirt. 'This is bad, very bad' she thought.  
  
            "Uh, shirt. Where's my shirt?" she asked him. He scanned the room and his eyes quickly landed on the piece of clothing she desired. He made a grab for it but he just couldn't reach and he was in too much pain to try again.   
  
            "It's over there," he pointing forward while covering his eyes with his other hand and leaning back against the floor. Courtney made her way off the couch and grabbed the shirt quickly pulling it over her head.  
  
            "God, I think I'm gonna be sick," she explained as she rushed off towards a bathroom.  
  
            "Have fun," Jason called after her and pulled himself off the floor. He made his way towards the kitchen wear he knew he had some Advil for his splitting headache. He grabbed the bottle and walked back into the other room towards the table where the water always laid. Pouring himself a glass he dropped the pills into his mouth and drank the water. Jason tried to remember exactly what happened the night before. He knew this was bad and it shouldn't of happened but he couldn't change the events that had occurred. He turned to see Courtney finally return. He passed her the bottle of Advil and gave her a glass of water. He then made his way over to a chair and sat down thinking about what they were supposed to do now.  
  
            "God, I hate you," Courtney said directing it towards Jason.  
  
            "Why?" he asked.  
  
            "Cause it's your entire fault I'm in this. You just had to get me drunk and then bring me back here. I can't even remember what happened, I just wake up and you're on top of me," she explained getting very upset at Jason.  
  
            "When you woke up I was on the floor," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "Yeah after you rolled off me," she added.  
  
            "You could be making incorrect accusations," Jason replied.  
  
            "Does it really matter?" she questioned heading towards the couch once again. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself, and then sat down as far away from Jason as possible.  
  
            "I guess not," Jason said quietly. There was a moment of pause until Courtney began to talk again.  
  
            "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.  
  
            "I… I don't know," he replied, "We didn't have sex… I think,"  
  
            "Yeah, sex no," she responded. She was clearly distracted by his body. He was still shirtless with his pants unbuttoned. Jason could feel Courtney's eyes scanning his body which was making Jason slightly uncomfortable. They just woke up half naked together so this wasn't helping much. He began to scan the room for his shirt which he couldn't find. He got up and walked up the stairs finding another shirt and putting that on himself. He then walked back downstairs making his way to the table with more water.  
  
            "Look Courtney, I'm sorry this happened and it won't happen again. I can promise you that," Jason said as he began to drink more water.  
  
            "Okay," was all Courtney could really say. Jason turned and walked towards the couch. He sat on the table directly in front of Courtney.  
  
            "Are you okay?" he asked staring into her eyes.  
  
            "I'm okay," she responded looking away from him.  
  
            "I know this is awkward for us and I'm sorry I let this happen," Jason said once again.  
  
            "It's fine. We can just act like this didn't happen," she replied.  
  
            "If that's what you want," Jason said.  
  
            "It's what I want," she responded.  
  
            "Okay…. How bout I get us a ride out to the bar we were at so we can go get your car?" Jason said.  
  
            "How did you get there?" Courtney asked.  
  
            "Uhh…. I don't really know. I think I gotta ride out there," Jason said.  
  
            "Then you don't have to come," Courtney replied.  
  
            "No it's okay, I want to," Jason said getting up and throwing on his leather jacket. He then opened the door and waited for her to walk out. He followed closing the door behind him.  
  
            Jason and Courtney were now seated in a car that was being driven by one of Jason's men. The pulled into the parking lot of the bar they were at last night and the driver stopped the car. Jason opened the door and climbed out. Courtney followed.  
  
            "You don't have to stay," Courtney pointed out.  
  
            "It's okay. I wanna drive home with you. Make sure you get there okay," Jason responded.  
  
            "I'll be fine," she said.  
  
            "Just let me drive you home. You're not feeling to hot and it will be easier for you to just rest," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "Yeah but you're probably not feeling to great either," Courtney said.  
  
            "I'll be fine," he said while signaling to his driver that he can leave. The two of them watched the car drive away and then Jason grabbed the keys from Courtney's hand. He headed towards her car and she followed.  
  
            "God, how can you have so many damn keys on this thing?" Jason asked as he flipped through key after key looking for the appropriate one.  
   
            "I don't know," she replied.  
  
            "I found it," Jason said holding up the correct key. Just as Jason was about to open the car door when two men dressed in all black rushed up behind the two of them. One grabbed Courtney from behind clamping a white cloth full off chloroform over her mouth. Before Jason could reach out to help the other man went up behind him and did the same thing. As the strength drained from both Courtney and Jason's bodies the two men dragged them off into a black van parked near the scene of the crime. They pulled the bodies into the van then quickly drove off without a pair of eyes seeing anything that happened.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER THREE  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
PLEASE REVIEW******


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING… NOT OWNING IT  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER OR DRIVE THEM FARTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! I APPRECIATE THEM VERY MUCH AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!**  
              
            Courtney rolled over to her other side and opened her eyes. She sat up and was startled by Jason who was sitting so close staring down at her.  
  
            "Hey," she said quietly breaking their gaze and staring around the room. Jason nodded in acknowledgment but was clearly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
            "Where are we?" Courtney asked realizing she had know idea where they had ended up.  
  
            "We've been kidnapped," he stated.

            "Kidnapped?!? Are you kidding me? How many damn times can I be kidnapped?" Courtney responded clearly in a state of disbelief.  
  
            "I'm sorry," Jason responded.  
  
            "You're sorry? We're locked in a freaking room! Together," she added.  
  
            "Well, nothing gets passed you," Jason replied.  
  
            "Oh shut up," Courtney said while leaning back on the bed wishing this was all some dream.  
            "We need to figure out who did this," Jason said while getting up and beginning to pace around the room.  
  
            "Mmm… I'm guessing Alcazar, Faith… everyone who hates you and Sonny. That could be a pretty long list," Courtney replied.  
  
            "Look, I can understand why you would be pissed at me but you're bitchy attitude isn't helping," Jason said stopping in front of her.  
  
            "Bitchy attitude? Yeah I do have a damn good reason to be pissed off at you," Courtney responded jumping up in front of him.  
  
            "God Courtney, we can't fight right now. Can you understand that?" Jason asked while trying to figure out who had him locked in a room with his ex-wife.  
  
            "Fine," she responded lying back against the bed facing away from him. Jason began to pace again.  
  
            Outside the room the two kidnappers were leaning against the wall waiting for the man who hired them to arrive. Finally the heard another door open then close and from around the corner this man appeared.  
  
            "Mr. Lansing," one of the kidnappers stated. It's Ric… oh no!  
  
            "Did you get Morgan and the girl?" he asked getting straight to the point.  
  
            "Yeah there locked in the room," the other kidnapper responded.  
  
            "Alright good job boys. You'll get what you asked for when this is all over," Ric stated.  
  
            "I don't know…." One kidnapper said to the other, "I think we should get paid for doing this alone,"  
  
            "Alright… alright," Ric said knowing that he needed these men to corporate with him, "I'll get you some money tomorrow."  
  
            "You're a good man Lansing," one of them replied.  
  
            "Alright, I'm gonna go in there. I need you to stand guard and make sure nothing happens," Ric replied moving towards the door.  
  
            "Alright," they responded.  
  
            Back at Sonny's penthouse he was becoming increasingly nervous since he hadn't heard from Jason all day. He knew there were only three explanations for this; Jason had been taken somewhere, hurt, or dead. He too was pacing. He noticed Carly coming down the stairs and stopped her before she could leave the penthouse.  
  
            "Hey have you heard from Jason?" he asked.  
  
            "Not today… haven't you?" she responded.  
  
            "No. I sent him away last night. He seemed under too much stress so I told him to take the night off and I haven't heard from his since," Sonny replied as he began to pace again.  
  
            "He's probably on his way over here," Carly said trying not to worry.  
  
            "Yeah… yeah you've probably right," Sonny responded through he wasn't completely convinced.  
  
            Ric stopped in front of the door blocking him from Jason and Courtney. He grasped the door knob and thrust it open. He then stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Jason looked up from the ground he was staring at and his eyes landed on Ric.  
  
            "Ric?!?" Jason questioned. This caught Courtney's attention and she quickly sat up and also saw Ric.  
  
            "Oh my god…. Are you kidding me?" she stated.  
  
            "How you doin' Morgan?" Ric asked smiling at him.  
  
            "I'm gonna kill you Ric! I'm gonna kill you," Jason yelled angrily heading towards Ric like he was going to bust him in seven. Courtney quickly jumped off the bed and pushed Jason back.  
  
            "Jason stop," Courtney said pushing on his chest so he would back up. He reluctantly obeyed.  
            "You've got yourself a smart ex-lady," Ric pointed out, "I could of easily charged with assult…. And I believe you did threaten me."  
  
            "You kidnapped us you freakin jackass," Courtney replied.  
  
            "I am still the DEA," Ric replied.  
  
            "What the hell are you doing Ric? What do you want?" Jason asked.  
  
            "You know…. That's a very serious question and I just can't reveal," Ric responded.  
  
            "Ric you're freaking psychotic! Just get the hell out of here," Courtney said trying to maintain her raging temper.  
  
            "You should watch who you insult, you'll end up with a very unlucky fate," Ric replied. Jason had had enough and pushed past Courtney and pushed Ric against the wall.  
  
            "Watch who YOU insult Ric. I'll snap you before you even get close to Courtney! You'd be dead if she wasn't here," Jason yelled at Ric, his eyes full of fury.  
  
            "Jason stop," Courtney said grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling him back. Jason backed up slowly never let his gaze drop Ric's.  
  
            "Watch yourself Morgan," Ric said just before throwing open the door and rushing out locking it behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTERS…**  
           


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURNTEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER OR DRIVE THEM FARTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE THEM, THEY'RE AWSOME!!**           
  
            Courtney let go of the end of Jason's shirt as he proceeded to throw his hand into a wall.  
  
            "Fuck damnit, son of a bitch," Jason started followed by every other word he could of. Courtney sat on the end of the bed and waited for Jason to calm down.  
  
            "Jason calm down," Courtney said as he began to pace around the room. Finally he stopped to face her.  
  
            "Ric!" he yelled, "Ric kidnapped us! You have got to be kidding me. This is freakin horrible. God… any other day I could just walk up and blast his head in two and he has me locked in a freakin room!!"  
  
            "I know," Courtney replied standing up and walking towards him.  
            "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fucking kill him!," Jason said angrily as he began to pace. Courtney grabbed his arm before he could proceed.   
  
            "Please Jason, calm down," she pleaded with him. He stopped moving and sat on the bed resting his head in his hands.  
  
            "I swear… I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him for locking us in this room, for kidnapping us. I'm gonna kill him for threatening you. I'm gonna kill him for being the sick bitch he is. I'm gonna kill him and bring him back to life and do it all over again," Jason said.  
  
            "God Jason, you're not gonna kill him," Courtney responed.  
  
            "No… I am," he replied jumping up to face her.  
  
            "And what the hell is that gonna do?" she asked.  
  
            "I don't care, I want him dead," Jason responded. Courtney grabbed his hand and interlocked hers with his.  
  
            "Please calm down, for me," she said quietly. This caught his attention and he stopped planning Ric's death.   
  
            "Fine," he replied pulling himself out of her grasp and sitting back against the bed.  
  
            "Thank you," Courtney said. There was once again a moment of silence until Jason began to speak.  
  
            "This is what I'm talking about, I'm too dangerous for you," Jason said as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
            "It's not your fault," Courtney replied.  
  
            "Yes it is," Jason added looking up at her, "If it wasn't for me you'd be home right now, you'd be safe."  
  
            "It's not your fault," Courtney responded sitting next to me.  
  
            "I want you to know that just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I won't protect you. I will protect you. I'm gonna make sure you get out of here and Ric doesn't even come close to touching you," Jason said facing her so she could see the seriousness in his eyes.  
            "I know you will," Courtney said.  
  
            "This is why we shouldn't of been together," Jason said as he proceeded to look at the floor again, "This is why we can't be together."  
  
            "So you regret everything that's ever happened between us?" Courtney asked.  
  
            "No, of course I don't. Being with you were the best moments of my life. It's what any guy could ask for. But it's not safe, I should of stopped before we even started," Jason replied.  
  
            "So you if you could go back and do it again… you'd make sure you stayed away?" Courtney asked.  
  
            "I guess. I can't stand how I cause you so much pain. I never wanted you to feel like that. I wanted you to be the happiest person and the most loved but I can't give you that. Wouldn't you stay away if you could go back?" Jason asked.  
  
            "Part of me wants too but the other half wouldn't allow me too," Courtney replied.  
  
            "I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything you wanted," Jason said softly.   
  
            "It's okay," Courtney responded.  
  
            "No it's not. It will never be okay," Jason replied.  
  
            "As much as I want to be with you Jason, I know we just can't," Courtney said.  
  
            "I know," Jason said. Jason couldn't stand to talk about this any longer. It was killing him how he couldn't lean over and hold her making her pain wash away. He knew he had to get them out of there and that's exactly what he intended to do.   
  
            "I'm gonna get us the hell out of here," Jason said jumping off the bed once again.  
  
            Sonny was up in his penthouse also pacing. He still hadn't heard from Jason and it was starting to worry him. Jason always responded to Sonny's call and he knew that something had to be seriously wrong if he wasn't. Sonny quickly turned around as he heard the door open expecting it to be Jason but it was only Carly.  
  
            "Hey have you heard from Jason?' Carly asked as she stepped into the penthouse.  
  
            "No, something's wrong. Someone must have him," Sonny responded.  
  
            "I tried to get a hold of Courtney and I can't find her, anywhere," Carly added.  
  
            "Courtney?" Sonny questioned fear clenching at his heart. As much as he didn't exactly like her at the moment he still didn't want her to be hurt or in trouble.  
  
            "Yeah Courtney, you're sister," Carly responded.  
  
            "Yeah… I realized," Sonny pointed out.  
  
            "Do you think they're together?" Carly asked.   
  
            "Yeah… they might be. I'm gonna have some people look for them," Sonny replied. He then headed out the door to talk to Max.  
  
            "Hey Max Jason's missing. I need you to find him. And Courtney too, she's gone. I need you and some guys to get out there and fine them as soon as possible," Sonny told his guard.  
  
            "Alright I'll get right on it," Max said as he headed towards the elevator.  
  
            "Thanks," Sonny said as he hoped Jason and Courtney were safe. As he didn't want Courtney near Jason he hoped they were together because he knew he would protect her.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**DISCLAIMER: OWNING NOTHING  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER OR DRIVE THEM FARTHER APART?  
  
GOD I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! I MADE IT TO 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!**  
  
            It had been at least a week since Jason and Courtney were first captured and locked away in a room. Things were tense between them. Jason barley spoke and Courtney didn't really try to speak to him anyways. Jason mainly concentrated on trying to get them out of the room and also figure out what Ric really wants.  
  
            "How come Sonny hasn't found us yet?" Courtney asked Jason after the silence got to unbearable to stand.  
  
            "He's looking," Jason responded.  
  
            "Are you sure?" Courtney questioned already know the answer.  
  
            "I'm positive," Jason stated.  
  
            "Do you know how to get us out of here?" Courtney asked after another moment of silence.  
            "I'm still thinking about it. I know Ric is armed and he took my gun so I wanna be extra careful so I don't put you in anymore danger," Jason replied.  
  
            "Oh, okay," Courtney replied, "What do you think he wants?"  
  
            "It probably has something to do with Sonny," Jason said.  
  
            "Of course it does," Courtney responded.  
  
            "He's your brother," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "I don't often brag about it," Courtney said. Just then the door flew open and in walked a guard carrying a plate of food. He usually just set it down on the table and left but this time he stayed a moment longer and spoke.  
  
            "Mr. Lansing wants to speak to you both very soon. I'll be right outside this door along with another guard so don't try anything stupid," the guard threatened. Jason returned his statement with a dark stare until the man finally disappeared.  
  
            "What do you think he's gonna say?" Courtney asked moving closer to Jason.  
  
            "I don't know," Jason replied, "But don't do anything just let me talk."  
  
            "Don't do anything stupid Jason, please," Courtney said while catching his eyes with hers, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
            "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Jason assured Courtney. Moments later the door swung open and in walked Ric. He shut the door behind him and took a step closer to the couple sitting on the bed.  
  
            "Morgan you look quite happy," Ric started responding to Jason's evil glare. If looks could kill Ric would be dead.   
  
            "Ric, what do you want?" Courtney asked hoping he'd just get to the point.  
  
            "It's not good to rush an armed man who would be more than happy to fire his gun at your ex," Ric responded. Courtney grabbed Jason's arm as she felt him begin to stand up, pulling him back down.  
  
            "Don't even start Ric, I'm definitely not in the mood," Jason said.  
  
            "Okay you know what, I'll just save you the song and dance," Ric started, "I'm sure you've been working your ass off trying to figure out why you two are in here. You see you happen to be Sonny's sister and you happen to be Sonny's right hand man."  
  
            "Of course, God Ric I should have realized. Everything revolves around Sonny when it comes to you. You know… I'm starting to think that maybe you're gay or something cause usually men are obsessed with women not their brothers!" Courtney pointed out to Ric as she jumped off the bed to face him. Jason immediately pulled her back down and stood up in her place.  
  
            "What do you want Ric? What the hell is your big plan this time?" Jason questioned getting angrier as the seconds passed by.  
  
            "Sonny obviously knows you two are gone and I damn well know he's out looking for you. I'm sure he'll eventually end up finding out it was me who took you guys… and he'll go crazy. This is my chance to finally bust his ass and get him behind bars. I'm gonna win this time! I'll arrest him for assault and I'm sure he'll probably try and kill me… I'm gonna get him this time, for good," Ric responded loving the idea of getting Sonny arrested.  
  
            "He won't try and kill you Ric, he will," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "No he won't. Sonny's not man enough to kill me! He would of done it by now," Ric added, "You know maybe I'll spare Courtney her life but you Morgan… I don't think you'll be so lucky." And with that Ric departed before Jason could break his neck. Jason was very pissed off but unlike last time he went to the bed and sat down burying his face in his hands. This time it was Courtney who was pacing around the room.  
  
            "Why the hell does everything always have to be about Sonny?" she questioned.  
  
            "I don't know," Jason responded.  
  
            "Everything is always about him and you. It's always about you two. Everything I try to do is always questioned because my brothers in the mob and I married his right hand man," Courtney began to explain.  
  
            "You have to live with the choices you make," Jason stated once again.  
  
            "The choices I make? There is no way in hell I chose to be related to Sonny," Courtney argued back.  
  
            "But you chose me," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "Yeah but that doesn't even matter. We're over. Is that Sonny's fault too? I mean is it all because of your freak code of silence of because I knocked you out to pretty much safe your life," Courtney added.  
  
            "You let Alcazar go," Jason responded.  
  
            "So you wouldn't have to spend the rest of your life in prison or worse. Oh but sorry… that's too much of a betrayal. I guess you'd prefer to die instead," Courtney replied getting angrier as seconds flew by.  
  
            "Look I'm sorry you're mad at Sonny but this isn't really my fault," Jason said.  
  
            "No it's all Sonny's fault. I wouldn't be locked in a room with you if it wasn't for him. You know… we'd probably still be together if it wasn't for him. You know as much as you said you loved me I still think he came first," Courtney responded. Jason fought the urge to get up and hold her against him, to try and make her pain go away.  
  
            "He didn't come first," Jason responded.  
  
            "Are you sure about that because I mean… how many times did we break up because of him?" Courtney questioned stopping to face the wall.   
  
            "How did this become about us?" Jason asked.  
  
            "It's always about us Jason. About how we can't be together or how something will always get in the way. God Jason, do you have any idea how hard I've tried to get over you? I can't stop thinking about you or wishing I could be with you. I can't stop loving you and now I'm locked in a freaking room with you," Courtney replied facing away from Jason. Jason finally stopped fighting his urged and slowly lifted himself off the bed. He walked towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist turning her towards him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

            "I'm really sorry," Jason said quietly as she buried her face in his chest. He knew that those words didn't really mean anything but that's all he could really say. He slowly led her towards the bed and sat her down. He then kneeled down in front of her.  
  
            "Are you okay?" Jason asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
            "Yeah I'm fine," Courtney responded staring down at him.  
  
            "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened but I can't change the past," Jason told her.  
  
            "I know, it's okay," Courtney replied.  
  
            "It's not okay. I swear to you I'll get you out of here and keep you safe. I will always protect you and I want you to nothing will happen to you," Jason said.  
  
            "I know you will… thanks," Courtney responded finally looking away from him. Jason then stood up and proceeded to lie on the bed.  
            "Hey come here," Jason said directing it towards Courtney. She slid back and laid next to him.  
  
            "What?" she asked. He just smiled in response. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest while draping her arm over him and resting her other hand on his stomach.  
  
            "I miss this," she said quietly.  
  
            "Me too," Jason agreed. Jason kissed her hair and then pulled her even closer to him.  
  
            "Jason…" Courtney started but Jason cut her off.  
  
            "Just sleep… I'll figure out a way to get us out of her. Just sleep," Jason whispered.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER SIX  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: THE PLOT I OWN  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS BRING COURTNEY AND JASONB BACK TOGETHER ****OR DRIVE**** THEM FURTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY ENJOY THEM AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!**        
  
            Courtney opened her eyes ever so slightly as the morning proceeded to wake her. She wrapped her arms tighter around Jason's body trying to savor the moment. He could feel her do the same so she guessed he was awake. She turned her head up towards him so she could look into his pretty blue eyes.  
  
            "Hey," she said quietly as Jason's gaze connected with hers.  
  
            "Hey" he whispered back.  
  
            "How long have you been awake?" she asked him.  
  
            "Not that long…. I've been watching you sleep," Jason responded as he began to stroke her hair. She proceeded to rest her head back against his shoulder as she traced lines across his chest. She prayed this moment would last forever, just her and Jason together, but of course it was short lived. Jason quickly pulled away from her and jumped off the bed as he began to pace the room once again. After a few minutes he stopped to face her.  
  
            "I've got it…" Jason said trying to devise a plan in his mind.  
  
            "You've got it?" Courtney questioned as she began to sit up.  
  
            "Yeah… I can get us out of here. God, how did I not think of this quicker?" Jason stated as he questioned himself.  
  
            "Really… will it get us killed?" Courtney asked.  
  
            "Killed? Of course it won't get you killed," Jason stated.  
  
            "Okay… then what is it?" Courtney asked him hoping he would get to the point.  
  
            "Alright… that guy he always comes in here to give us food so we don't starve cause if we starve then we die, then Ric is totally screwed. So when he comes in here you distract him and I'll just kinda come up from behind and knock him out. Then we can just get out of this room and go from there," Jason explained as he began to pace again.  
  
            "So…. What happens when the other guard rushes inside?" Courtney asked.  
            "I'll just beat the living hell out of him," Jason pointed out.  
  
            "And then when Ric busts out with a gun and uses us for target practice?" she added.  
  
            "He wouldn't kill us," Jason said, "He's not man enough and he knows Sonny would kill him."  
  
            "Are you sure about that… him not killing us?" she asked.  
  
            "Well…. Then I'll take the guards gun with me to defend us," Jason said stopping to sit down.  
  
            "So what happens when your plan fails?" Courtney asked Jason.  
  
            "God, could you be any less supportive?" Jason asked as he turned to face her.  
  
            "Well sorry… I'm just trying to make sure we don't get killed," Courtney pointed out.  
  
            "You know I won't let anything happen to you," Jason said.  
  
            "I know you've told me numerous times," she responded.  
  
            "Alright… so that's what we'll do then?" Jason said to Courtney.  
  
            "Yeah… I guess. What happens after we get out of here though," she asked.  
  
            "Well… we'll I'll make sure your safe and that nothing will happen to you and then Sonny and me will deal with the rest," Jason replied.  
  
            "So you're gonna go kill Ric?" Courtney asked.  
  
            "I don't know," Jason replied, "Look all I wanna do right now is get you out of here and make sure your safe and everything is okay."  
  
            "I know Jason… but what if something happens to you?" she questioned.  
  
            "Nothing will happen to me," Jason assured her.  
  
            "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me," Courtney stated as she began to stoke the side of his face.  
  
            "Nothing will… I promise," Jason responded as he grasped her hand and interlocked it with his. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. She once again rested her head against his shoulder. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. He needed to do everything in his power to get her out of here and to a safe place and he vowed to himself he would do just that, even if it cost him his life.  
  
            Sonny ran his hand against the rim of his wine glass as he leaned against his couch. He was waiting for his men to find out what happened to Jason and Courtney and there wasn't much else he could do. It had now been over a week since they had been kidnapped and he was starting to get quite nervous. Finally, after which seemed like decades, the door to the penthouse flew open and Max walked inside.  
  
            "Max," Sonny stated as he quickly stood up and walked towards the familiar guard.  
  
            "Hey Sonny, we have a pretty good lead on who the kidnapper is," Max stated getting straight to the point.  
  
            "Who is it?" Sonny quickly asked.  
  
            "Well I had some guys follow all of the possible suspects and we came up with Ric Lansing," Max responded.  
  
            "Ric," Sonny said to himself getting more pissed off as minutes ticked by.  
  
            "We had someone follow him because he's been acting pretty suspicious and we were right," Max continued, "I guess he has some house out in some remote area. I'm guessing that's where he's keeping Courtney and Jason. Here's a paper with the address on it and where to find this place."  
  
            "Thanks, you've done good work," Sonny said as he grabbed the paper and scanned it over. Max then left the penthouse closing the door behind him and proceeding to guard it.  
   
            Back inside the penthouse Sonny began to pace. All he wanted to do was kill Ric and he was planning on doing just that. But first he had to save his best friend and his sister. Just as he began to get lost in his thoughts Carly emerged from the stairs.   
  
            "Hey, have you found anything out about Jase and Courtney?" Carly asked as she began to run her hands together because of her nervousness. Sonny slammed his drink down against the table and quickly turned to face Carly.  
  
            "It's Ric!" he stated as all his anger began to come to the surface.   
  
**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE REVIEW**  
           


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: ONE DRUNKEN NIGHT FOLLOWED BY ONE KIDNAPPING. COULD THESE EVENTS PULL COURTNEY AND JASON BACK TOGETHER ****OR DRIVE**** THEM FURTHER APART?  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!! YOU GUYS HAVE REALLY INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!!**  
  
            Jason pressed his body against the wooden door trying desperately to hear something. He wanted to know if there were two guards standing outside their secluded room. He couldn't hear any talking but could make out the sounds of shuffling feet moving back and forth which he believed only belonged to one person.  
  
            "I think there's only one of them out there," Jason told Courtney.  
  
            "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
            "Yeah, come and listen," Jason instructed as he moved away from the door. Courtney got off the bed and walked to the door pressing her body against it and listening.  
   
            "I think you're right," she agreed after a few moments.  
  
            "Okay good. So let's go over this one more time. When he brings us that plate of so called food you just distract him for a couple minutes then I'll just knock him out and we'll get out of here," Jason explained.  
  
            "And what exactly am I supposed to distract him with?" Courtney questioned.  
  
            "I don't know…. Think of something," Jason responded.   
  
            "Okay," she replied. Jason leaned against the wall as he watched Courtney proceed to sit on a chair. She appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
            "Are you nervous?" he asked.  
  
            "A little," she responded.  
  
            "Why?" Jason questioned.  
  
            "I don't know… what if something goes wrong," she stated looking up towards Jason.  
  
            "It won't" he assured her.  
  
            "You keep saying that but there's always a possibility," Courtney pointed out.  
  
            "I know but we'll be careful," Jason said as he began to search the room.  
  
            "What are you doing?" Courtney asked as she watched Jason move from one side of the room to the other.  
  
            "I'm looking for a weapon," he stated.  
  
            "For what?" Courtney questioned.  
  
            "To knock the guy out with," Jason said as he began to scan the room again. His eyes finally fell upon a small candlestick. He walked his way over towards it and grasped it in his hands pulling it close to him, "Candlestick… nice."  
  
            "Candlestick… interesting weapon," Courtney said.  
  
            "Yeah, it's perfect," Jason responded.  
  
            "Perfect…" Courtney repeated.  
  
            "Yeah… you know I should probably sit here and then you should probably sit over there since I'm supposed to be behind him," Jason pointed out as they switched positions.   
  
            "So I'll just distract him?" Courtney stated.  
  
            "Yeah… and then I'll hit him," Jason responded.  
  
            "Well hit him fast," Courtney told him.  
  
            "I will… don't worry," Jason said, "You know this room isn't all that bad. I mean they got candles and a bed and a locked door. This would be a real good place to have sex with somebody."  
  
            "God Jason shut up," Courtney told him as she leaned back on the bed.  
  
            It had been at least 20 minutes since they first began to wait and Jason knew that the guard should be entering their room soon. He held his candlestick off to the side behind the couch and right on cue the wooden door swung open. The guard walked inside with a tray of food and set it on the table. Jason stared at Courtney waiting for her to distract this guy as he began to turn around.  
  
            "Hey guard," Courtney called to him. He turned around and walked slowly back into the room glancing at Jason as he stepped inside.  
  
            "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
            "Uhh," Courtney began as she glanced around the room looking for something to ask him about, "What kind of sheets are these?"  
  
            "What?" the guard asked.  
  
            "The sheets…. On this bed, what kind are they?" she asked again as she pulled one off the bed.  
  
            "Umm…" the guard started not really knowing what to say.  
  
            "Cause these are the oddest sheets I've ever felt before," Courtney stated as she glanced at Jason practically begging him to kill this man with her eyes.  
  
            "They feel fine to me," the guard replied after he briefly touched them. At the moment Jason slowly stood up and made his way toward the guard. He lifted his candlestick and swung connecting it with the back of his head. He immediately fell forward.  
  
            "Oh my god," Courtney cried as she jumped out of the way of the falling guard. Jason then dragged the body behind the bed.   
  
            "What kind of sheets are these?" Jason repeated as he stood up to face her.  
  
            "What the hell was I supposed to say?" she responded.  
  
            "I don't know," Jason replied smiling slightly.   
  
            "We should go," Courtney stated as she began to move towards the door but Jason grabbed her before she could make it out of the room.   
  
            "Hey… I want you to know if something happens…" Jason started as he turned her around to face him.   
  
            "Nothing is gonna happen," she pointed out.  
  
            "I know but in case, I want you to know I'll always care about you and protect you with my life," Jason said staring into her eyes as he brought his face closer to hers.  
  
            "I know," she responded as Jason gently kissed her. He pulled away from her slowly as he began to stroke her hair.  
  
            "Now we should go," he whispered. He grasped his hand in hers and gently pulled her out of the room and into the hall. He led her down it until they came into an open room.  
  
            "A door… you think that's the door?" Courtney asked him. Jason's eyes scanned the room and his gaze fell on the door.  
  
            "Yeah it might be," he said as he made his way towards his. Courtney followed behind him. Jason grabbed the door's handle and began to turn it just as Ric stepped into the room.  
  
            "I underestimated you two," Ric stated as they both turned around to face him, "But did you really think you could get out."  
  
            "Well it looks like we're about to," Jason stated as he opened the door. Just as he was about to rush out a guard ran inside grabbing him from behind. He was a lot bigger than Jason so he could easily keep him contained. He then began to drag Jason away into another room. Jason tried to fight it until he felt a cold cylinder object against the back of his head.  
  
            "Oh my god Jason," Courtney cried as she began to run towards him.  
  
            "Don't move… don't go after Jason. I swear to god if you move I'll kill you," Ric stated as he pulled a gun out from behind him and pointed it straight at Courtney.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**DISCLAIMER: I BELIEVE YOU KNOW  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: I BELIEVE YOU KNOW  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!**  
  
            "Ric… put the gun down," Courtney pleaded with the man.  
  
            "Hell no," Ric stated as he began to look off to the side, "I'll kill you right now! Just… Just stop moving!"  
  
            "Okay… okay," Courtney responded as she still began to back against the wall.  
  
            "I've had it up to here with you people! I mean you and Jason and Sonny and Carly… I should of killed all of you when I had the chance! I swear I'll kill you right now!" Ric yelled as he readjusted his gun.  
  
            Sonny sighed as he leaned himself against his couch. He began to run his hands over his face clearly in deep thought.  
  
            "You did the right thing," Carly stated as she came to stand near him.  
  
            "Did I? I mean…. That bastard deserves to die," Sonny pointed out.  
  
            "You can't kill him Sonny, you need to let the police take care of it," Carly responded.  
  
            "How did I let you talk me into this? I don't even like them," Sonny said as he stood up and refilled his empty glass.  
  
            "I know but there on their way up there and soon they'll return with Jason and Courtney," Carly said as she walked towards him.  
  
            "I just… I just, I don't know. What if something happens?" Sonny asked as he began to finish off his newly refilled drink.  
  
            "Ric needs to be dealt with… by the law. They'll take care of him Sonny… put him behind bars. I mean he's done so many things he deserves exactly what he's getting," Carly replied as she tried to reassure him.  
  
            "If something happens…. and Ric gets away, I swear I'll track him down and kill him and I don't care if I get taken down for it. He should have been dealt with a long time ago!" Sonny stated as he threw his glass against the table.  
  
            Jason felt his face connect with the wall in front of him. The guard had dragged him off into another room and had now slammed him up against the nearest hard surface. He quickly whipped Jason's body around and grasped at his color, pushing hard against his neck.  
  
            "You think you're real smart… thinking you could get out of here. What the hell are smoking?" the guard asked as he slammed Jason against the wall again, "Maybe I should just kill you now..."  
  
            "Your not man enough to kill me you sick bitch," Jason managed to get out. That earned himself a slap in the face.  
  
            "Don't mess with me… I'll fuck you up," the guard replied as he took his gun and dug it into Jason's neck.  
  
            "Get the hell off me," Jason said as he pushed the guard off himself. He quickly grabbed the gun and knocked it out of his hands. He knew Courtney needed him but he couldn't resist the urge to beat the living hell out of this guard.  
  
            "Hey… there's here! They'll come in here and kill you," the guard said as he began to back away from Jason.  
  
            "Don't speak and maybe I'll spare you you're life," Jason stated as he grabbed the guard and threw him to the floor. He quickly stepped over his body and began to beat the living hell out of this guy until he was unconscious, "That's for dragging me away from Courtney and making me bleed!"  
  
            Jason stepped away from the guard's lifeless body and began to try and search for the fallen gun. Just as he thought he had found the gun he heard Ric's echo threaten to kill Courtney. All thoughts of the weapon disappeared from his mind as he raced out of the room and towards Ric and Courtney. He stopped when he saw Ric's gun pointed directly at Courtney.  
  
            "Jason… you managed to escape," Ric said as he noticed Jason move into the room.  
  
            "Ric… put the gun down," Jason said as calm as possible.  
  
            "Don't move Morgan… don't move or I'll kill both of you," Ric pointed out as he noticed Jason try to inch his way towards Courtney.  
  
            "Ric… don't do anything stupid! Just put the damn gun down!" Jason said.  
  
            "No… you're gonna stand there and watch me kill your ex!" Ric stated as he set his eyes on Courtney again. Jason took this to his advantage and bolted across the room at the same exact time Ric pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun rocked the house as Jason dived for Courtney, pushing her out of the way. He too fell down but not before the bullet lodged itself into his right shoulder.  
  
            "OH MY GOD, JASON!" Courtney screamed as she scrambled over to his bleeding body just as the door burst open.  
  
            "POLICE!" the police yelled as they entered the room while pointing their guns at Ric.   
  
            "Oh my god Jason… you're gonna be okay. Just stay with me okay, please stay with me," Courtney begged as she began to notice Jason drift away.  
  
            "Courtney…" Jason started as he opened his eyes to look into hers before he fell unconscious, "I love you."   
  
**END OF CHAPTER NINE  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**DISCLAIMER: YOU SHOULD KNOW  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: YOU SHOULD KNOW  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULITES WITH MY COMPUTER BUT I BELIEVE WE'VE GOT PAST THAT SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING A LOT QUICKER NOW!**  
  
            Carly rushed through the groups of people filling the halls of General Hospital with Sonny closely following behind. She quickly turned the corner and spotted Courtney quickly pulling her friend into an embrace.  
  
            "Oh my god! Courtney I'm so glad you're okay!" Carly said as she let go of her friend.  
  
            "Yeah… I'm fine. But Jason…." Courtney began.   
  
            "What happened?" Sonny asked stepping in front of Carly.  
  
            "Well we were there and we were about to get out and then Ric just like shows up out of nowhere. Then some other guy came and took Jason away and Ric is there with a gun," Courtney tried to explain as calm as possible, "So Ric is like holding his gun up and Jason just comes back and Ric fires it and he takes the bullet… To protect me."  
  
            "Is he okay? Are you okay?" Sonny asked with concern.  
  
            "The doctors are with him so I don't really know anything yet. And yeah… I'm alright," she replied.   
  
            "You know he's gonna be okay," Sonny assured Courtney as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
            "I know… but I feel guilty. I mean if something happens it's my fault," Courtney responded as she returned her brothers embrace.  
  
            "It's not your fault. He did what he had to do to protect you," Sonny replied, "I'm glad your okay Courtney, I really don't know what I would of done if something happened."  
  
            "Thanks Sonny," she said as she pulled away from him and sat down on the nearest chair, eagerly waiting for the results on Jason.   
  
**  
LATER…**  
  
            Courtney laid her head against Sonny's shoulder closing her eyes and letting herself drift off into sleep. Moments later a doctor emerged from the group of people rushing around the halls.  
  
            "Are you here for Jason Morgan?" the doctor asked after arriving in front of the small group.  
  
            "Yeah, how is he?" Sonny asked as he began to wake Courtney. Courtney opened her eyes and noticed the doctor standing before her.  
  
            "Jason! Is Jason okay?!" she quickly asked.  
  
            "Jason is going to be fine," the doctor started. Courtney had never felt more relieved in her life.  
  
            "So he's okay?" Carly asked.  
  
            "He's stable and we removed the bullet. He did suffer from blood loss but he should be fine in a few days," the doctor finished.  
  
            "Oh thank you so much, Can we see him?" Courtney asked rising herself off of the chair.   
  
            "Only one at a time," the doctor replied until he had to leave because his pager went off.   
  
            "Why don't you go see him Sonny," Courtney told her brother.  
  
            "No you should go," Sonny objected.  
  
            "No you go… I know you really wanna see him," Courtney said once again.  
  
            "Alright, but I'll be back soon," Sonny responded as he rose himself off his chair and walked into Jason's room.  
  
**IN JASON"S ROOM….**  
  
            Sonny walked into the room and sat down at the chair next to Jason's bed. Jason opened his eyes when he felt someone's presence.  
  
            "Hey," Sonny said quietly.  
  
            "Hey," Jason responded just as quietly.  
  
            "How you feel?" Sonny asked.  
  
            "I've been better," Jason sighed.  
  
            "Yeah… I'm sure you have. I'm glad you're okay man," Sonny said.  
  
            "Thanks," Jason replied.  
  
            "And thanks… for protecting Courtney and making sure that she got out okay," Sonny told Jason.  
  
            "You know I'd protect her with my life," Jason responded.  
  
            "I know you will," Sonny said just as Carly walked into the room.  
  
            "Jason… I'm so glad you're okay," Carly said as she rushed over to Jason's beside.  
  
            "Okay well I'll just let you two talk," Sonny said as he exited the room.  
  
            "Hey," Jason said as Carly took over the seat Sonny was sitting on.  
  
            "How are you?" Carly asked.  
"  
            "I'm alright, thanks," Jason responded.  
  
            "How's the shoulder?" she asked.  
  
            "It hurts like a bitch…. But it was worth it," Jason replied.  
  
            "Thanks for protecting Courtney," Carly   
  
            "I always will," Jason said.  
  
            "So why can't you guys be together?" Carly asked.  
  
            "You know why we can't Carly, we're over," Jason replied clearly trying to end the topic.  
  
            "But you could be and you know it, if you tried Jason. You both love each more than anything. You could make it work," Carly continued to push.  
  
            "Carly could we not do this?" Jason pleaded. This was making his body hurt even more than it already did.  
  
            "Fine… since you got shot up I'll stop. But before I leave I want you to think about what might of happened if you hadn't been there to save Courtney. If she died tonight and you wouldn't of been able to do anything about it. You would never of had the chance to be with her again. You need to stop acting like a jackass and make things work between you two before it's too later," Carly told Jason as she began to walk out the room, "Oh and Jason… I'm really glad you're okay. I love you Jase."  
  
            Carly walked into the hall towards to find Courtney sitting on the chair across from her.  
  
            "Why don't you go in and see him," Carly instructed.  
  
            "I think I'll stay here… he needs to rest," Courtney replied.  
  
            "Go see him," Carly said as she pushed her friend into the room. She slowly walked inside wondering what she should bring up his declaration of love. She decided against it as she sat down in the chair near his bed.  
  
            "Hey Jason," she said quietly as he turned to look at her.  
  
            "Hey, I'm glad you're okay," he replied.   
  
            "Yeah I'm fine but you…" she began.  
  
            "I'm okay," Jason assured her.  
  
            "How's it feel?" she asked.  
  
            "Like I've been shot," Jason replied.  
  
            "You'll never know how much that meant to me… taking that bullet," Courtney tried to explain.  
            "I'd do anything for you… you know that. Especially protect you," Jason told her  
.  
            "I'm so thankful for you… for what you've done for me and I'll always love you for that," Courtney told him as she grabbed his hand and interlocked it with hers.   
  
            "I'll always be there for you… no matter what," Jason said quietly. Moments of silence passed until Courtney felt she should leave Jason to himself.  
  
            "I should probably get going… it's late and you need to rest," she stated as she got up and began to walk away from the bed. Jason reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
            "Don't go… please stay with me," Jason begged.  
  
            "Okay," Courtney agreed as she turned and walked back so she could stay with Jason.   
  
**END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY**


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
  
SUMMARY: YOU SHOULD KNOW  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN I HAD SOME THINGS I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF…  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
****ONE WEEK LATER…        
  
            Jason grasped the door knob of Sonny's penthouse as he pushed the door open. He quickly shut the door as he spotted Sonny standing in front of him.  
  
            "Hey," Jason said as he walked towards Sonny.  
  
            "Hey, how you doin?" Sonny asked.  
  
            "I'm alright," Jason responded as he slightly rubbed his hand over the area the bullet had dodged itself into skin.  
  
            "That's good, I'm glad you're doing better," Sonny replied.  
  
            "Yeah me too, so what do you need?" Jason asked hoping nothing to serious was happening.  
  
            "It's nothing bad… it's concerning Ric. I just called you over to update you on what's happening with him. He's gonna be charged with attempted murder, he kidnapped both you and Courtney so he's goin down this time, for sure. All you gotta do is testify against him," Sonny explained to Jason.  
  
            "Alright… that's good to know," Jason said as he prepared to leave.  
  
            "You gotta be somewhere?" Sonny asked before Jason could exit.  
  
            "I was just gonna go over to Courtney's, you know see how she is, tell her what's going on with Ric," Jason quickly explained.  
  
            "Oh yeah… sounds like a good idea, I'll see you around," Sonny said just before Jason exited the penthouse. He headed towards the elevator pushing the button and patiently waiting for the doors to open.  
  
****THE LOFT…  
  
            Jason headed up the stairs to the loft he knew Courtney would be at. He approached the door and prepared to knock but stopped himself letting memories of this place fill his mind. He quickly pulled himself out of his current state of mind and back into reality. That part of his life was over now. He knocked slightly against the door hoping Courtney would answer. He heard her call to him, telling him to come inside and wait for her. He opened the door and walked into his ex-home heading towards the couch and sitting on it.  
  
            "Jason?" Courtney asked as she appeared from another room.  
  
            "You shouldn't invite people into your home when you don't even know who they are," Jason stated as he stood up to face her.  
  
            "Well I had faith that it would be someone who wasn't trying to kill me," she replied as she smiled back at Jason.  
  
            "So, how are you doing?" Jason asked with concern.  
  
            "I'm better now… thanks to you," Courtney responded as she walked closer to him. Jason smiled at her as he too walked closer to her. He brushed the hair out of her face as he walked even closer to her.  
  
            "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he brought her closer to him. Before he could help himself he brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He pulled away from her slightly resting his head against hers, connecting his eyes with hers. She could see the desire in his eyes, how much he wanted her.  
  
            "Jason what are you doing?" she asked. He kissed her again in response, this time more intense. He pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid her hands away from his neck and down the front of his shirt trying to feel the muscles. She grasped the bottom of the shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. He broke away from her long enough for her to take away his shirt. Her eyes caught the stitches keeping the skin of the bullet wound together.  
  
            "Does it hurt," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the wound.  
  
            "It's okay… you make me feel better," Jason responded as he began to kiss her again this time trailing down neck as he backed towards the bed he knew lay somewhere behind him. She once again ran her hands down the front of his body feeling the toned muscles and finally landing at the belt buckle. She quickly undid his belt pulling it off and throwing to the side and then began to work on his pants. He finally found the bed and crashed into its side, falling on to of it. He managed to pull Courtney down on top of him as he quickly worked to remove her of her shirt wanting to feel her against him without any clothing blocking their way. He began to work his hands up her body until she finally stopped him, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
  
            "What are you doing?" Jason asked as he tried to pull her back down to him.  
  
            "We can't do this," she responded as she lifted herself off of him.  
  
            "Why?" he asked as he pulled himself off the bed and began to follow her into the other room.   
  
            "Jason we're divorced. We can't just sleep together when we're over," Courtney tried to explain.  
  
            "But I love you," he responded. There were those words, he said them again.  
  
            "We've over Jason," Courtney said as she began to create more distance between them.  
  
            "No, I wanna be with you. Please, I love you. Why won't you let me love you?" Jason pleaded as he began to make his way towards her once again.   
  
            "Jason, we got a divorce," Courtney told him.  
  
            "But it's just a piece of paper, it doesn't mean I don't love you," Jason responded.  
  
            "I know… but what happens after this? What would we do?" Courtney asked him.  
  
            "I wanna make it work between us, I love you so much I can't let you go," Jason said as he began to walk towards her again, "Don't you love me too? I know you love me"  
  
            "Of course I love you Jason, I always will," Courtney replied as Jason walked even closer.  
  
            "Then let me love you. I wanna be with you, let me do that. Please?" Jason whispered as he held his hand out to her. She stared down at his hand still unsure of what to do. Before she could stop herself she intertwined her hand with his letting him pull her close. He led her towards the bed and wrapped his arms tighter around her kissing her softly.   
  
            "I love you," he told her as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her body trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
            "I love you too," she whispered as Jason worked on removing her off all her clothing.  
  
****END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER  
  
GO… GO REVIEW**


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**DISCLAIMER: I BELIEVE WE ALL KNOW  
  
SUMMARY: YOU KNOW  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I APPRECIATE THEM AND I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY!!!  
  
            Jason awoke the next morning to the sunlight shining down upon his face, stating that it was morning. He kept his eyes shut savoring the last moments until he had to start a new day.   
  
            'It should be a good day,' Jason thought, 'better than the rest.'  
  
             Images of last night's sexcapade filled his mind. He smiled at the thought finally turning to his side to face the women he loved. He opened his eyes expecting her to be staring back at him but she wasn't, no one was there except him.  
  
            "What the hell," Jason said frustrated as he sat up wondering what happened to Courtney. He threw his pants over his black briefs and grabbed his shirt as he began to walk into another room. He scanned it, looking for any sign of anybody's presence until his eyes fell upon a small piece of paper with his name written across it. After throwing his shirt onto his body he leaned down to grab the paper. He quickly flipped it over and read the writing. It was from Courtney explaining that she wasn't there.  
  
            "Okay… she left cause she needed to think, I guess that's understandable. But she could of at least kicked me out… it feels odd being here knowing she left her own house," Jason explained to nobody in particular except himself. He picked up the leather jacket he knew that was lying nearby and slid it on his body. He then exited the loft and headed back towards his penthouse.  
  
****PENTHOUSE…**  
  
            Jason arrived at his penthouse and threw open the door quickly closing it after he entered his home. He through his jacket off his body and tossed it to the side. He sat against his pool table letting thoughts of Courtney fill his mind. He loved her so much, more then he could explain. He knew she loved him too but he didn't understand why she was running from him. He ran his hands through his hair before walking upstairs to take a shower.  
  
**  
30 MINUTES LATER…**  
  
            Jason ran a towel through his still wet hair hoping it would suck up some of the moisture. He grabbed a fresh T-Shirt and pulled it over his head. He decided to go for a walk, maybe it would help clear his mind, and then he would go search for Courtney. He walked down the stairs and headed out the door, but not before grabbing that sexy leather jacket of his and slipping it onto his body once again.   
  
**DOWN BY THE DOCKS (BECAUSE THAT DAMN GAZEBO GETS TO MUCH AIRTIME)…**  
  
            Jason finally arrived at the docks where his feet had been leading him. He stared down at the water as he walked towards the edge, letting the cool breeze sweep over him. Memories of the past once again filled his mind, making him slightly irritated. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and quickly turned around facing the person with his cold stare. His features softened as he noticed his sister staring back at him.  
  
            "Hey Jase," Emily said as she walked towards him.  
  
            "Hey," he said smiling back at her.  
  
**SOME BUILDING BEHIND THE DOCKS THAT ALLOWS YOU TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE TALKING ON THE DOCKS…**  
  
            Courtney wandered behind some building which was conveniently very close to the docks. Thoughts of Jason ran through her mind, especially last night. She smiled slightly, ever so slightly, as she remembered the previous night. He was good, so damn good, but she wouldn't allow herself to think about that. She didn't know why she left early this morning, just felt she had too, it would be too awkward. Sure, she loved him with everything she had but it was even more complicated now. She wandered on a little longer until she heard voices near her. She abruptly stopped walking as she heard Jason's voice, he was close to her, and of course she stopped to listen.  
  
**BACK TO JASON AND EMILY…**  
  
            "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.  
  
            "I'm doing a lot better… it's still sore," he responded as he glanced down towards his bullet wound, "How's everything with you?"

            "It's alright… but this whole Nikolas thing is so shocking, to know he's actually alive," Emily explained.  
  
**BACK TO COURTNEY…**  
  
              
            "Nikolas… Alive?" Courtney thought to herself," The things that go on in Port Charles… damn,"  
  
**  
BACK TO JASON AND EMILY…**  
  
            "Yeah… it's surprising all right. I knew that Mary women couldn't be trusted, I mean she could at least come up with a better lie… carried you back all those miles… I mean seriously," Jason said as he began to trail off."  
  
            "Yeah, but I'm making progress, I think he's starting to remember certain things about his life as Nikolas," Emily explained excitedly. (THIS IS BEFORE THEY HAD THEIR CRAZY SEX)

            "That's good Emily, I know everything will work out for you," Jason responded as he pulled her into a hug.   
  
            "Are you sure everything is okay Jase, you're acting kinda odd," Emily questioned as she pulled away from him.  
  
            "Yeah, I'm fine," Jason said as he glanced away from her gaze.  
  
            "You know you can tell me what's wrong, I'm always here for you," Emily said hoping he would tell her what's wrong.   
            "It's Courtney," he sighed.  
  
            "What happened?" Emily asked as she led him to the nearest bench and sat him down.  
  
            "Well… last night I went to see her, to see how she was doing. So I was over there and we were kinda talking and then I just kissed her… I don't know why I can't control myself around her. I just get so caught up in the moment, just being with her, so then things kind got more… intense until she stopped it," Jason began to explain, "and then she told me how we can't be together and then I told her how much I love her, cause I do, and she told me she loved me too. Then we ended up sleeping together."  
  
            "Wow… a lot happened last night…" Emily began.  
  
            "Yeah, but then this morning I wake up… and I'm the only one there. She left and I don't know where she went," Jason added.  
  
            "Then why don't you go and look for her?" Emily questioned.  
  
            "Because she left for a reason and obviously she doesn't wanna see me right now, so I'll respect her decision," Jason replied.  
  
            "Jason…" Emily began until her phone rang.   
  
            "You gotta go?" Jason asked after she finished her call.  
  
            "Yeah… Jase I'm really sorry, you know I'd stay if I could but I can't…" Emily explained.  
  
            "No… it's okay, You can go," Jason assured her.  
  
            "I'm sorry, I hope everything works out for you. Love you," she called out as she hurried away.  
  
            "Love you too," he responded even though she wasn't there. He took out his cell phone and stared at it, debating whether or not he should call Courtney. But he didn't have to because she appeared in front of him. He heard the footsteps and glanced up to see Courtney staring down at him.  
  
            "Hey," she said quietly without connecting with his eyes. They scared her at moments like this.  
  
            "Hey," Jason said as he stood up to face her.  
  
            "I'm sorry I left…" she began.  
  
            "Why did you leave?" he quickly asked. He wanted to know, needed to know.  
  
            "I don't know… I was confused about what's going on Jason. I mean we just got a divorce and now we're sleeping together," Courtney began to explain.  
            "But I love you," Jason said quietly.  
  
            "I know you do… and I love you too, but it still confuses me," Courtney replied as she finally connected her eyes with his.  
  
            "Why… I don't understand why you're running from me," Jason questioned.  
  
            "Jason, what if we get back together and then everything just happens all over again. I don't wanna loose you but I don't wanna break my heart all over again," Courtney explained.  
  
            "Look, I can't promise that everything will be perfect… I mean with my job and all the sacrifices we have to make. I can't promise you that we won't disagree. I can't promise you that I won't die when I turn the corner. But I can promise you that I will always love more than anything and give you the best life possible. I will protect you with my life and make sure that you get everything you deserve. I love you Courtney and I'm asking you to let me love you and to stop running from me," Jason explained. He finally expressed everything he needed to tell her.  
  
            "God Jason, I love you too. I love you so much, more than anything. That's all I needed to hear. I'm ready Jason. I won't run from you anymore," Courtney replied as she brought his head to hers, connecting their lips. He pulled apart from her, resting his forehead against hers. He was finally complete again; he finally had the women he loved more than his own life. He sat down on the bench and pulled her next to me. She rested his head against his chest listening to the beating of his heart. He kissed her hair softly and held her close as the morning calmness surrounded both of them.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE JOURNEY**


End file.
